Phoenix
tier |predators = |previous = |next = |hide = Caves, Whirlpools |equivalent = |realeased = June 6th June 2nd (Beta) |tier = 15 }} UPGRADED to Phoenix! Create powerful fire tornadoes to burn your enemies alive! The Phoenix is one of the other 5 penultimate animals in Mope.io, and was added into Beta Mope.io on June 2nd, 2018, along with Fire Tornadoes and balancing. It can dive in lava but, and it's Fire Tornadoes die if it goes into a hiding hole. Technical * Upgrades from Elephant, Blue Whale, Giant Spider, or Mammoth at 1 million XP. * Upgrades to Black Dragon at 10 million XP. * Has an ability to forcefully spawn a Fire Tornado (at the cost of some lava) to attack other creatures. * May be a glitch, but regenerates lava over time. * It is the only animal that is always animated; its feathers ripple with a fiery effect. *It is the only animal which can dive underneath lava. Appearance If you were to remove the wings and fancy tail, the Phoenix would simply look like an orange circle with a tail and a beak. However, the wings have designs that looks like fire and nothing else, and its tail has a flame decal for extra decoration. Its wings and tail also have a ripple effect to make them seem like they are made of fire. Based on: φοῖνιξ (Ancient Greek: Phoenix) the word written with latin code language form is: phoînix, Middle english: phenix and Old english: fēnix https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_(mythology) Phoenix is a legendary bird from Greek Mythology that was orange with red and with living flames on it. Phoenix can turn in ashes when is threaten. (But not in Mope.io.) and can live almost 500 years. And is considered that Phoenix was the bird of the sun and can't be killed by fire. (Not in Mope.io). (If those was in game, Phoenix just would be OP). Strategy When you are a Phoenix, unless you are in desperate need of lava, do not go in the volcano, as the many Fire Tornadoes there will burn you. Instead, go around looking for prey, and use your speed to catch your prey. When you hit your prey, they will be set on fire, so that will help you kill them. If the fire kills them, grab the meat before anyone else can. Now that your ability can damage dragons, you can attempt fighting them. Shoot fire tornadoes whenever possible, and try to get good tail-bites in. Do not go into a cave unless you are low health as when you do, all of your tornadoes die. Do not go to water either, as you are very slow at water, plus your ability is next to useless. Because Black Dragons can be burnt by fire tornadoes too, shoot a fire tornado at them, and run away. There are many fire tornadoes in the lava, too, so the Black Dragon will probably die in less than 10 minutes. When you see a Black Dragon at low health, shoot a fire tornado at it, and hope it kills. If it does, then you can enjoy about an extra 5 million XP, or maybe enough to level you up to a Black Dragon. If multiple people are teaming on you, summon a fire tornado and allow it to act as a distraction and a form of attack. Always play defensively when being teamed on to prevent yourself from dying too, which means protecting your tail. Fire tornadoes can also be used to make people who are following you go away, and to help you attack other Phoenixes. If you are fighting against the T-REX, don't go for its tail. Instead, do what you do as a dragon: shoot tornadoes and retreat as its ability is very strong. Unlike Dragon, stay away from the water. You are very slow there. Instead, if there is no black dragons, go near the volcano as you will never run out of lava there. Gallery File:Firetornado.png|A fire tornado (Phoenix's ability). Poll Dragon or Phoenix? Dragon Phoenix Category:Upcoming Features Category:Upcoming Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Fantasy